A Plus Or ?
by Littlebacon
Summary: Baekhyun tengah mencari cinta pertamanya yang ia juluki A plus, Lalu bagaimana jika ia bertemu dengan seorang namja brandal yang bernama sama dengan cinta pertamanya itu? A plus atau...? / EXO / ChanBaek story with other pairings
1. Teaser

A ChanBaek fanfic

.

.

.

**A+ OR…..?**

.

.

.

_Littlebacon present .._

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ssi, siswa sekolah kita lagi-lagi tawuran dengan siswa EXO High School"

.

"Aku ketua OSIS XOXO. Sekarang kuminta semuanya bubar dari sini"

.

"Hei, bawa saja dia untuk boss"

.

"Kau terpesona padaku hmm?"

.

"Tapi dia benar-benar berbeda. Ibarat sebuah nilai, A+ untuk cinta pertamamu dan C++ untuknya"

.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu berdandan seperti ini?"

.

"Tapi aku yakin kaulah orangnya. Aku akan membuktikannya. Pasti!"

.

"Itu memang milikku, kenapa bisa ada padamu?"

.

"Jadi kau pikir aku marah karena kau berciuman dengan _hyung_ku? Cih, aku bahkan bisa melakukan lebih"

.

"_Ne_. akulah yang membantumu waktu itu"

.

"Jadi siapa yang kau cari sebenarnya? Dasar plin plan!"

.

"Aku mencintaimu"

.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol-ah"

.

.

.

_**COMING SOON …**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_mind to review ?


	2. Chapter 1 : Who Is He?

**A+ OR …?**

.

.

.

_Littlebacon present_

.

.

.

A/N : ini adalah fanfic remake yang cast sebenernya Kai xDD nggak tau kenapa pengen pindah ke ChanBaek aja hahahaha _#dihajar Kai# _fanfic ini diadaptasi dari manga Jepang dengan judul _Triple A_, tapi mungkin nggak keseluruhannya sama xDD ada beberapa bagian yang saya ganti kkkk~. Banyak typo bertebaran jadi mohon maaf :D

.

.

.

Author : Littlebacon

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Romance, school life

Rating : syukurlah masih T ._.

Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai, Luhan. Etc

.

.

.

EXO member belong to God, parents and their agency _(except Chanyeollie is mine #plakk) _the plot is mine and the story belong to Haruka Fukushima, don't be silent reader pliss !

.

.

.

Beberapa siswa tengah berlarian kesana kemari di koridor dengan wajah panik. Sebagian dari mereka menyelonong masuk kedalam kelas-kelas guna mencari apa yang mereka inginkan. Ketika tak sengaja mata dari salah satunya menatap sosok yang begitu mereka inginkan itu, tak tanggung-tanggung, mereka pun langsung mengerubungi sosok itu dengan peluh yang mentes dari dahi mereka.

"Baekhyun_-ssi_ cepat ikut kami?", teriak salah seorang siswa sambil menggandeng _namja_ kecil nan imut yang ia panggil Baekhyun itu.

_Namja_ kecil itu terlihat kebingungan saat tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik dengan banyak siswa yang mengerumuninya. Ada apa ini? Pikirnya saat itu.

"Siswa sekolah kita lagi-lagi terlibat tawuran dengan siswa XOXO High School Baek", ucap salah satu siswa dengan name tag Do Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya lebar saat mendengar perkataan temannya barusan. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir, kenapa mereka hobi sekali tawuran seperti ini. Ya, memang bukan rahasia lagi bahwa sekolahnya, EXO High School dan sekolah sebelah, XOXO High School, berseteru selama puluhan tahun. Dari generasi ke generasi, kedua sekolah ini terus saja terlibat masalah tawuran yang sebenarnya tidak jelas apa bibit permasalahannya. Dan menurut Baekhyun, yang tahun ini menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS EXO, ia harus bertanggung jawab untuk mendamaikan kedua sekolah ini bagaimanapun caranya. Harus!

"Antar aku kesana Kyung", ucap Baekhyun pada siswa bernama Do Kyungsoo tadi.

Mereka pun langsung menuju tempat yang biasanya di jadikan tempat tawuran oleh dua sekolah ini. Dimana lagi kalau bukan di gang pembatas antara EXO HS dan XOXO HS. Di gang yang cukup luas itu, terlihat puluhan siswa saling pukul satu sama lain. Bahkan ada yang membawa balok kayu dan tongkat baseball sebagai senjata mereka. Ya Tuhan, itu kriminal! Batin Baekhyun nelangsa.

"Ya! Semuanya berhentiiiii!", teriak Baekhyun sarkatis dengan suara 6 oktafnya. Tapi, tak ada seorangpun yang mau mendengar teriakan Baekhyun.

Tak mau menyerah, _namja_ kecil itu masuk kedalam medan pertempuran /? yang terpaksa harus dihadiahi pukulan-pukulan kecil dari beberapa siswa yang terlibat tawuran itu. oh ya Tuhan..bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu siswa mana yang memukulnya. Baekhyun berusaha melompat agar badannya dapat terlihat lebih jelas, tapi memang nasib sial Baekhyun, ia justru jatuh telungkup diatas aspal.

"Ya! sial..", desis Baekhyun sebal.

"_Gwaenchanayo?"_, tanya sebuah suara dengan tangan yang mengulur berusaha menolong _namja_ kecil itu. Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu. ia berpikir sejenak dan tak kunjung membalas uluran tangan orang itu. Detik berikutnya Baekhyun malah menarik tangan orang itu hingga sang pemilik jatuh tersungkur kebawah.

"A-au", rintih orang itu saat punggungnya tiba-tiba dinaiki oleh manusia macam Baekhyun. Meskipun kelihatannya kecil, tapi berat badan Baekhyun tidak sekecil yang diperkirakan.

"Ahahaha _mianhae ne?",_ cengir Baekhyun sambil membuat v sign dengan jarinya yang lansung membuat orang yang diinjaknya /? terlihat sebal.

"Ya! Kalian semua berhenti atau ku laporkan pada polisii!", teriak Baekhyun lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Dan kali ini usahanya berhasil, para siswa itu nampak berhenti dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun. Krikk krikk =="

"Aku ketua OSIS EXO High School. Sekarang kuminta semuanya bubar!"

"Tapi ketua, mereka duluan yang mencari gara-gara", ucap salah seorang siswa EXO.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa yang duluan. Pokoknya sekarang semuanya harus bubar. Apa perlu aku memanggil kepala sekolah eoh?", ancam Baekhyun yang langsung membuat nyali siswa EXO ciut seketika. Baiklah, siapa yang mau berurusan dengan kepala sekolah macam Choi Siwon eoh? Kalaupun ada, mereka pasti siswa-siswa dengan iman yang kuat yang mampu menghafal al-kitab.

Setelah semua siswa EXO kembali ke sekolah, Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk tatkala siswa-siswa XOXO itu memandangnya dengan tatapan horor, antara kagum, tidak percaya dan takut. Takut pada siapa? Baekhyun? Hahahaha ia tertawa dalam hati.

"Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?". tanya Baekhyun ketus.

"Err~ kau masih menaikki punggungku", ucap seseorang yang Baekhyun pikir suaranya berasal dari...oh ya Tuhan! Baekhyun benar-benar lupa pada orang yang sampai sekarang diinjaknya ini. Buru-buru ia turun dari pinggang orang itu dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Siswa XOXO itupun berdiri dengan susah payah lalu merenggangkan kedua tangannya. Ia memegangi pinggulnya sambil menekuk-nekukkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang err~ siap menerkam sepertinya.

"Anu..emm..aku bisa jelaskan"

"Hei Kai, bawa saja dia untuk boss", teriak salah seorang siswa XOXO berkulit pucat pada namja yang Baekhyun naiki tadi.

"Ahahaha benar juga kau albino. dia pasti akan senang", jawab namja yang dipanggil Kai tadi dengan seringaian menakutkan.

Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun yang mulai panik dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada seolah ia yakin bahwa _namja_ bernama Kai itu akan berbuat mesum padanya.

"Ikut aku", ucap _namja_ tadi yang beberapa saat kemudian langsung menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun kedalam panggulannya. Membuat Baekhyun berteriak-teriak kesetanan minta dilepaskan. Tapi tetap saja, gerombolan geng XOXO itu hanya tertawa penuh kemenangan karena berhasil menculik orang penting dari EXO High School.

.

Baekhyun mengumpat kasar dalam hati dan sesekali merutuki nasibnya yang benar-benar sial hari ini. Apa jadinya dia setelah ini saat bertemu _jjang_ dari XOXO? matikah? atau hidupkah? oh bahkan Baekhyun masih berharap sebelum ia mati ia dapat bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya dulu. Si A+ yang sempurna.

_=Flashback ujian masuk Junior High School=_

"_Loh loh? kotak pensilku mana ya? perasaan kemarin malam aku sudah memasukkannya ke dalam tas kok", dengan perasaan bingung dan kalut, Baekhyun menggeledah seluruh isi tasnya. Tapi ia tak juga menemukan barang yang hilang itu. Padahal ujian tinggal 2 menit lagi._

"_Anak-anak, persiapkan alat tulis kalian, sonsaengnim akan membagikan kertas dan soal ujian"_

"_Aduh bagaimana ini...", desis Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca hampir menangis._

"_Hei, kau butuh ini?", ucap seorang namja kecil disamping meja Baekhyun sambil mengulurkan sebuah pensil. Baekhyun reflek menoleh kaget dan mendapati seorang namja tampan bermata elang dengan rambut pirangnya sedang mengulurkan sebuah pensil padanya_

_Baekhyun tak berkedip memandang namja kecil itu. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka saat namja itu berjalan mendekat ke meja Baekhyun dan meletakkan pensil ke mejanya. Ia baru sadar dari lamunannya saat namja itu tersenyum ramah pada Baekhyun._

"_Ka-kamsahamnida", ucap Baekhyun gugup. Namja itu hanya tersenyum kecil lalu kembali sibuk di mejanya. Baekhyun memandangi terus pensil pemberian namja itu. Terdapat sebuah ukiran kecil yang tertera disana. __**'CHANYEOLLIE'**__. Chanyeollie? nama yang lucu, kekeh Baekhyun._

_Saat selesai ujian, Baekhyun bermaksud mengembalikan pensil itu. Tapi setelah melihat ke meja namja tadi, ia sudah menghilang. Mungkinkah sudah pulang? ah kenapa cepat sekali? dengus Baekhyun kecewa. Ia pun memasukkan kembali pensil itu kedalam tas nya an berharap cepat atau lambat mereka akan bertemu kembali._

_=Flashback end=_

_._

Para siswa XOXO itu membawa Baekhyun kedalam sekolah lewat gerbang belakang. Mereka membawa tubuh kecil itu menaikki tangga dan menjatuhkannya ketika sampai di tempat tujuan, balkon atap XOXO High School. Disana sudah berdiri seorang _namja_ tinggi yang sedang memandang langit dengan tangan yang berpegang pada pagar balkon. _Namja_ tinggi itu berdiri agak jauh membelakangi Baekhyun, membuat _namja_ kecil itu penasaran.

"Boss, kami membawa tawanan", ucap salah seorang anggota geng brandal itu.

Mata Baekhyun kembali menatap namja tinggi yang dipanggil boss tadi. Ia menyipitkan matanya silau karena cahaya matahari.

"Siapa dia?", tanya _namja_ tinggi itu dengan suara berat yang terdengar menggelitik di telinga Baekhyun.

"Pengganggu dari EXO yang tadi merusak kegiatan kami", ucap _namja_ yang dipanggil Kai tadi.

"Ohh.."

_Namja_ tinggi itu berbalik dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun, ia mencondongkan badannya agar ia bisa menyamakan tinggi badan Baekhyun yang bisa dibilang pendek itu. Dan barulah Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana sosok _namja_ ini. Dia benar-benar tinggi. Berambut cokelat gelap dan sedikit pendek. Matanya bulat lucu yang jarang sekali dimiliki orang Korea. Belum lagi bibirnya yang err~ Baekhyun malas mengatakannya tapi bibir itu memang terlihat begitu sexy. Wajahnya? oh ayola, apa deskripsi diatas belum cukup menjelaskan bahwa _namja_ ini benar-benar tampan?

Aliran darah Baekhyun berdesir hebat saat _namja_ itu menatap mata Baekhyun intens. Ia tak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari obsidian indah _namja_ itu. Anggaplah Baekhyun sudah gila karena jatuh dalam pesona berandalan yang telah menculiknya.

"Kau terpesona padakau hm?", tanya namja itu dengan senyuman kecil di sudut bibirnya.

Baekhyun tak kunjung menjawab, ia masih bergelut dengan jantungnya yang mulai berdetak-detak tidak normal. Saat sebuah benda kenyal dan basah menghisap bibir bawahnya, barulah Baekhyun sadar dan membulatkan matanya. Ia buru-buru mendorong _namja_ tinggi yang barusan mencuri ciumannya itu.

"Ya! apa yang kau lakukan eoh?!", teriak Baekhyun kesal.

Bukannya menjawab, _namja_ itu malah tersenyum sinis dan mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Damn! harga diri Baekhyun benar-benar jatuh rasanya.

"Park Chanyeol_-ssi_, kepala sekolah memanggilmu", teriak seseorang dari arah pintu yang langsung membuat _namja_ tinggi itu menoleh.

"Shit! katakan pada Pak tua itu, aku malas bertemu dengannya!"

"Tapi..."

"Kau ingin kuhajar hah?!", bentak _namja_ tinggi itu yang langsung membuat orang tadi lari terbirit-birit.

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya kaget begitu melihat kejadian barusan. Bukan, bukan karena adegan bentak-bentakan tadi. Tapi karena orang tadi memanggil _namja_ tinggi itu, Park Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeollie...

_DEG!_

Apakah mungkin dia cinta pertama Baekhyun? Tapi..._namja_ yang Baekhyun sukai dulu adalah _namja_ yang baik dan sopan yang memiliki senyuman hangat. Tapi Chanyeol yang ini? oh ya Tuhan apa ini tidak salah? cinta pertamaku bukan A+ kalau begini, ini sih C++ huweeeeeee ToT, batin Baekhyun nelangsa.

.

.

TBC

.

.

mind to review?

.

.

.

Thanks banget yang udah mau review di teaser kemaren, aaaaaa saya senang sekaleeee , maaf juga kalo nggak bisa apdet cepet sesuai keinginan, itu karena guru saya kejam sekali memperkerjakan muridnya dengan sangat extra.

.

**R****iskadictator****aiiu d'freaky****|| pintukamarchanbaek || ritaanjani4 || shinelightseeker || indaahcqupp || fifia138Exo || 12Wolf || inggit : **kkkk~ iya ini udah apdet kok :3 makasih semuanya

**Ahn Dini Freezenblack : **sad ending atau nggak nunggu nanti deh hahaha

**Exindira : **sip saya bakalan usahain ada banyak konflik disini kkk~

**Chika love baby baekhyun : **hahahaha emang kecium banget ya baunya ?

**Ssonghye :** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa gomawo :* :*

**Decaf Caramel Macchiato : **iya ini ngeremake Triple A manga karya Haruka Fukushima *0* udah pernah baca ya ?


End file.
